


APH【加米】hero

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文，AU肢体欠损注意世上有很多英雄，而马修阿尔弗雷德是对方的英雄！





	APH【加米】hero

下午四点半，马修准时踏进训练室，阿尔弗雷德正坐在瑜伽垫上，浑身汗津津的，朝着他微笑。教练走过来说了说今天他们做的训练，以及，他很高兴的告诉马修现在恢复的情况很好，顺便拍了拍马修紧紧绷着的肩膀。

马修知道阿尔弗雷德一直很努力，他朝上了年纪的教练点点头表示感激，熟练的将坐在地上的大个子从地上抱起来放到了轮椅上。阿尔弗雷德湿漉漉的背脊靠在他的手臂上，脑袋上还在冒汗，金发都黏在额头和脸颊上，于是马修把挂在手上的毛巾扔在阿尔弗雷德的头上，用力揉了几下就推着他走出了训练室。

“今天怎么样？”

“挺不错的，你买了我要的东西吗？”

“在车上……继续擦你的头发，阿尔，你不想出门就感冒吧？”

像往常一样，他们交谈着去更衣室换了衣服，准备回家。半路上遇见另一个年轻的理疗师，她和他们交谈了一会儿，关照了马修一些饮食方面的注意点。等这姑娘走开了，阿尔弗雷德狡猾的朝马修眨了眨眼，“她喜欢你，你看不出来吗？”

“什么？不，阿尔……她，呃，她只是比较关心你所以才和我说话的……”

阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，“难以置信，兄弟，你老是这样怎么能交上女朋友！我是说，这太明显了，你不可能一点感觉都没有吧？”

马修没有搭话，阿尔弗雷德也一反常态，并没有在关于马修的木讷问题上再展开些什么。他们都知道马修现在像是被钉死了，每天就家里，杂志社，康复中心这三个地方连轴转，除了工作和照顾阿尔弗雷德，他没有时间处理自己的问题。

“呃，实际上我还是有关系比较好的‘朋友’的，在网上，对，我们一直保持着联系。”马修不想让气氛变得尴尬，他说了一个半真半假的谎，而阿尔弗雷德马上看穿了他的想法，撇了撇嘴，又觉得这样的马修太有趣反而笑了起来。

马修因为被揭穿而有点慌张，但看到阿尔弗雷德的笑脸之后，他也微微笑起来，他们都很高兴这个话题没有引起任何人的不适。

室外很冷，气温比昨天更加低。马修花了不少力气才把穿着厚厚外套的阿尔弗雷德弄进车里，他暗自埋怨着太过光滑的化纤面料和太高的汽车地盘，偷偷揉了揉了腰。而阿尔弗雷德已经在车里东翻西找起来，很快，他就跟着味道从一个纸袋里找到了自己惦记了一天的东西。

“还热着，马修，棒极了！我太爱你了！”阿尔弗雷德大口嚼着墨西哥卷饼，一面朝马修竖起大拇指，感谢他为了自己特别绕路去买了这个。

马修坐上驾驶座，系好安全带，对着方向盘开始对阿尔弗雷德讲解今天晚上的安排。他的工作需要高度的集中力，所以一回家就得把阿尔弗雷德的事都做完，这样他才能有大段不被打搅的时间用来赶稿。

“……我们先洗澡，然后吃饭……十一点你去睡觉，我得工作……记得明天你得去医院一次，我们预约在早上……嘿阿尔弗雷德，你在听吗？”

阿尔弗雷德点了点低下的头，不停把手里的沾满酱料的面饼往嘴里塞。

“……你没在听，阿尔。我听说你对义肢公司负责测量的工作人员说你之前有185cm？阿尔弗雷德？”

“有什么不好？如果他们能把我的小腿做得长一点，那我自然会有185cm了。”阿尔弗雷德满不在乎的耸耸肩，一些莎莎酱从他嘴里掉出来落在胸口，他连忙用手指粘起来塞回嘴里。

马修原本想继续谈谈这个愚蠢的长高办法，但阿尔弗雷德吃得很香，他摇晃的脑袋和飘动的金发让马修不想再多说什么。他摸了摸眼前那头依旧灿烂的金发，拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的背，成功的让他被喉咙里的辣椒呛到了。

阿尔弗雷德红着脸剧烈地咳嗽起来，马修急忙把饮料递给他，这却让他的脸更加红了。

“饮料里没有冰块！”

“你不该喝太冰的东西，阿尔弗雷德，天气太冷了！”

“你究竟是不是我的兄弟，马修？你现在像我妈一样了！”

马修没有多想什么，他下意识的立即道了歉。但当‘对不起’这三个字一出口他就后悔了。场面猛地冷了下来，阿尔弗雷德不喜欢马修把他想得太脆弱，太重视他的想法或是区别对待他，马修明白，他需要的仅仅是‘和以前一样’。然而自己做不到，他甚至不顾阿尔弗雷德的反对，以照顾他为由让他和自己睡在一张床上。尽管马修明明白白的知道经过一段时间的复健，阿尔弗雷德已经能自理了，他还是不愿放手。

这非常可笑，在战争中失去双小腿的明明是阿尔弗雷德，恐惧漫长黑夜的反倒是马修。阿尔弗雷德从来不担心夜里自己需要帮助的时候身边空无一人，四肢健全的马修却因为担心阿尔弗雷德会发生意外而无法独自入眠。他不敢说，但是从阿尔弗雷德出院回家的那个晚上开始，他只有躺在阿尔弗雷德身边，隔着毯子感到他的体温才能放下心，只有感觉到他的呼吸，马修才不会再在梦里看到他挥手离开的背影。

“嘿，马修。”阿尔弗雷德看着马修低垂下来的头，伸手撩起几缕遮住脸的头发，拨到他的耳朵后面，“你怎么了？”

“没什么……”

“嘿？”阿尔弗雷德指了指仪表盘，马修这才发现自己心不在焉的把车钥匙插进了空调风口。

“告诉我，马修，出了什么事？”阿尔弗雷德也低下头，顶着马修的脑袋，同马修一起看着他放在排挡杆上的手，以及粘在小指上的铅笔墨，“是工作上的问题吗，马修？”

马修不想告诉阿尔弗雷德今天早上发生的事，甚至连点点头的力气都没有。他的工作不顺利，编辑不同意他对角色的修改，而职位更高的上司直接告诉他这事没戏。他不可能让一个刚开始有名气的漫画主角被反派打败并且重创，就算他能装上机械手臂或者换上全新的盔甲或者其他什么的也绝对不行。这本就不是故事定好的脚本，就算马修是作者也不能随随便便的就更改大纲。

我们已经有这样的超级英雄了，瞎子什么的……这很好，很好，但你没必要再弄出一个身残志坚的榜样。杂志社的总编辑是这么对马修说的，我知道事情对你不容易，威廉姆斯先生，我们甚至请了枪手帮你完成之前几期的连载。你必须对你的作品负责，我必须对销售量负责，读者，大部分的读者不会接受这样突如其来的巨变的。先生，你是要推翻之前铺下的一切，这和新开一个连载没有区别！

马修当然知道这样做所产生的巨大风险，但他有他的理由，但没等他考虑好究竟要不要说出来，杂志社已经甩给他一个诱人的条件了：将作品完完全全的卖给他们。

我们能出价，令你满意的一个价钱。也许你觉得现在有医疗保险，有负责的单位，等等等等的。但这么说吧，军队是有合作的医疗器械公司的，虽然真的不差，但我们总想给亲人，朋友更好的……而那是要花大价钱的。

这对马修来说是个颇具吸引力的条件，而且就算他不答应这个买卖，只要乖乖的画下去，杂志社就会继续捧他，直到这部马修准备了多年花了极大心思的漫画成为如日中天的当红作品。

然而马修并不愿意妥协，他想要阿尔弗雷德接受更好的医疗照顾，同样也想要照着自己的想法继续画下去。整整一天，他都在动摇，不停的说服自己又反悔。现在，他又在纠结要不要告诉阿尔弗雷德，他本来可以随口那么一说，就当是个玩笑。但实际上，他明白这是在为自己找借口，因为马修清楚的知道阿尔弗雷德不会为了过得更舒坦一些而同意这笔买卖的。

“好了，马修，我知道你在渡过一段很艰难的日子。”阿尔弗雷德张开双手，他不再询问原因，只是给了马修一个熟悉的，强而有力的拥抱的，“我们都是。但你会熬过来的，就像我一样……你知道吗，马修，当爆炸发生之后我躺在地上，想着完了，我一定是死了，如果没有，那也请快些，因为那太难受了。但是，接着，我想到了你，我想你要是正画得好好的时候开门看到三个穿戴整齐，把帽子端在手里的军人，一定立马就昏过去了。”

阿尔弗雷德笑起来，温暖的气息从他上扬的嘴角蔓延到马修紧皱的眉头中。他拍着马修的背告诉他，“于是我决定，还是不要吧。然后我就回到你这里来了。”

马修当然记得自己第一次见到受伤后的阿尔弗雷德的情况，他动了第一次手术躺在床上，脸上还戴着氧气面罩，看上去都模模糊糊的。马修不敢往下面看，他不知道自己该露出什么表情，是为了阿尔弗雷德失去的两条腿难过还是为捡回一条命感到高兴。

但是阿尔弗雷德艰难的伸出一只手，笑着对他说，“你能不能把这只手指上该死的夹子换到骨折不能动的那只手上，这样我就能摸摸你了。”

于是马修弯下腰让他抚摸了自己的脸，连同满脸的泪水。

“马修，你帮了我很多！谢谢你每天送我来复健，谢谢你帮我买的卷饼……哦，我回家可以自己洗澡的，你可以去忙你的，不用帮我洗了。别担心，你看，浴室墙上的椅子和扶手都是我亲手装上去的，我一个人完全能行。嘿，你知道吗，今天我看到有人坐在轮椅上打篮球，太棒了，他们说我也可以加入。虽然戴着义肢玩也不错，但是坐着打，我真没想过，不过那非常有趣，我真是迫不及待完成现阶段的训练了……”

阿尔弗雷德说着各种话题想引起马修的注意力，他轻吻马修的头发但马修始终抱着他的脖子一动不动，一言不发。他想不出办法了，伸手从外衣口袋里摸出一张纸塞到了马修的手里。

“这是什么？”

“我为你画的。”

马修看了看阿尔弗雷德不好意思的脸，又看看那张纸，“哦，这是，呃……这是一个环状的，环状的……你画了一个转盘路？”

“这是你，马修，我画的是你！”阿尔弗雷德有些着急，他开始在纸上笔画，“这是你的头发，你的眼睛，这是嘴……”

“哦，是的，这是我……我在笑！”马修这才笑起来，“阿尔弗雷德，你怎么会想起来在纸上画画的，你从来都不喜欢美术课的。”

“下午的心理辅导，别提了！”阿尔弗雷德抓了抓头发，“你还记得吗，马修，小时候你给我画了很多东西，小狗，小猫，小鸭子……”

“是的，你总是说，马蒂，给我画个什么吧。然后我就找张纸，画个船啊，动物什么的，你拿在手里看得咯咯直笑……”

“你还画过我不是吗？”

马修觉得脸有些发热，就算过去了那么多年，他想起自己偷偷画阿尔弗雷德结果被本人发现的那件事还是感到十分害羞。想到那个时候，稚气未脱的自己在被阿尔弗雷德翻开的那本素描薄前几乎就要爆炸了。

但当时阿尔弗雷德并没有特别关心马修为什么要画自己，他只是看着那张画告诉马修他该加上一个披风，“像超级英雄那样的披风，要特别帅气的飞在空中的！”

于是马修画了，阿尔弗雷德接着要求画护肩，盔甲，特别酷炫的鞋子和一把光束剑……马修都画了上去，他们开始编造一个惩恶扬善的故事，一个超级英雄的故事。而这正是马修现在作品的雏形，他笔下主角就是阿尔弗雷德。

但阿尔弗雷德远远不止是纸上英雄，他真的参了军，举起枪抗击邪恶势力。就算他倒下，却不曾认输，他依旧在与困境战斗，像个不屈的英雄一样。马修看得很清楚，他已经重新‘站起来’了，反倒是自己还无法振作起来回到以往的生活中去。

马修有的时候很怀疑，究竟是谁帮助了谁。是自己在帮助阿尔弗雷德恢复健康，还是阿尔弗雷德正拉着自己往前走？但无论如何，马修知道自己需要阿尔弗雷德，就像他需要自己的漫画，那才是他的武器。马修做了决定，他不会卖掉这个漫画，他会照自己的想法画下去，不管能不能出版，他都会在纸上继续。

“嘿，阿尔，你想看电影吗？”马修揉着鼻子说，“我们可以去影像店租一些看个通宵！”

“你不用工作吗？”阿尔弗雷德有些怀疑，马修一直挺忙的。

“我可以休息一下。或者，呃，我们干脆去电影院看！如果你不介意我当着所有人的面把你用公主抱抱进去的话。”

“我们可以早些进场，当然我也不会太介意……嘿，我们去打保龄球怎么样？我有一年多没打保龄球了！”

“不错！”马修点点头，他看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，“你确定你坐在轮椅上不会滑到球道上去吗？”

“我不知道，也许一开始有些困难。马修你可以先帮把手，拉住轮椅上的推手……”

“天呐，我们现在就去吧！”马修发动了汽车，“我保证，阿尔弗雷德，你可以放心的，大胆的，用尽力气的去扔球，我会站在你的身后。”

end


End file.
